minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
"Time" is the fourth episode of the first season of The Haunted series, making its debut on September 16, 2014 on RejectedShotgun's YouTube channel. It is chronologically the fifteenth in The Haunting Cinematic Universe, continuing after the events of "Time." Synopsis Characters * Drake * Grayson * Slimey * Armenbrine * Nightmares Plot The group wake up in the cave they took refuge in from the previous attack on The Red Keep. Slimey, a small slime that has been traveling with them ever since they've met at Grayson's home, ditches the two. They chase after him, but Grayson was soon chased by a nightmare. Then the nightmare leaves a big explosion behind it, almost hitting Drake. They soon head outside to find several nightmares flying around, as if they were swarming new territory. As they approach The Red Keep, they witness a nightmare flying over the walls and into the abandoned keep. Feeling unsafe, they soon cautiously walk through the keep. They decide to investigate the ruined inn and magi guild. Looking down at an abandoned cobblestone house, they see a mysterious man walking through. They rush down to it and find that the man had disappeared somewhere. They look around the destroyed house, noticing that it may have been damaged even before the attack. They find a symmetrical crater in the bedroom and Grayson pushes on it. It suddenly opens and Grayson falls in. The hole led to an abandoned subway station that had been falling apart and had water running through it. They soon realize something is not right and traverse through the maze of subway tunnels, hoping to find some answers for the situation. They come across some weird spirits and nightmares, but managed to go to many different rooms. The two then find a locker containing a journal, checklist, and a pistol. They check the list and find apocalypse gear and the journal read about a person who is the last surviving man to witness the modern technology. After reading, they find another passage way that had blood running through it and plants that catch fire easily. It had dead bodies and a rusted shotgun. They head to investigate a train containing expired food and suddenly get chased by a nightmare. They then fall down into a pool and get swept by the current down to a different part of the tunnel. They had no choice, but to continue through the waterway, which lead to a massive whirlpool. They then fall in. Credits Cast # RejectedShotgun - Drake # Gamecrown96 - Grayson # xikroniczz - Armenbrine # xikroniczz - Slimey # xikroniczz - Nightmares Production (The Admin Chickens) # RejectedShotgun - Producer, Camera Man, Special Effects # Gamecrown96 - Director, Secondary Camera Man, Special Effects, Set Designer # xikroniczz - Special Effects # LegitxxGlitch - Set Designer # Bunsfactory - Product Art Gallery More Episode Information Music * (song one) * (song two) * (song three) * (song four) Goofs Trivia * The time is unknown, but evidence from the subway indicate that they may have traveled to the future after a certain apocalypse created by Herobrine. Category:Episodes Category:The Haunted